Bullies and Hospital bills
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: I noticed a mother and father standing with a doctor, I looked down; they were in tears over their daughter. 'I really do take things for granted, don't I' I asked myself. Things could be worse right now. I silently thank Tsubasa and push myself from the wall I had been leaning on, time to show Nile I do care. I love him… (Rated T just to be safe.)


**I wrote this for my friend, he's going through some tough times at the moment. And I remembered him asking me about writing something like this last month, so yeah I finally finished it. Anyways enjoy.**

My breath stopped and I was at los of words. I didn't know what to say or how to react. Nile, my best friend was on the floor across from me. I don't know what happened, but I'm afraid he might already be gone. "Oh god, Nile please" I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around the boy, pulling him to my chest and holding him tightly. I keep one arm draped around his waist while the other traced down his arm. Finally I turned his wrist so I could see the deep gashes on his wrists were still oozing thick, crimson blood. "Please…wake up…" I began to shake and push against him, in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

I glanced over to the seemingly empty pill bottles, the pills being scattered around the room. "Anti-depressant, Blood thinners and Diet pills. Where the hell did he get those?" I pressed my ear against his chest; the only noise was a faint heartbeat. I moved and pressed my cheek against his and nuzzled into his neck. "I could've helped you Nile…why?" I waited for him to respond, move, something, blush?

Nile wasn't usually this cold or still. Nile never let me hold him this long; not that I ever tried. I took an intake of breath and looked at him, taking in his once angels like appearance. His orange bangs were dripping with the crimson fluid, from when he was lying in a puddle of blood; his skin almost seemed pale compared to any other day. His bangs were also tangled and matted with almost dried blood. He had also taken the bandages off of his arms. I also noticed that there were faint scars around his lower arms, that's why he wears the bandages.

I can't believe Nile would try and hurt himself. He never seemed depressed or unhappy with his life. I don't see why he would do this. I snapped from my thought when Niles phone began to buzz. I picked the device up, he got a new text. I looked back down on him and made up my mind to read it. The number was unknown. I opened and widened my eyes. "What is this?" Whoever had texted him said some pretty terrible things. 'Nile was being bullied at school? I didn't tell me!'

I pulled Niles body closer to mine. "Nile I'm-I'm Sorry for not being there for you, and not noticing you were upset. And as for those _monsters _who drove you to trying this, I promise I will hurt them as bad as they hurt you." I felt him shift slightly in my arms. Slowly I bent down so our lips were only centimeters apart; before I could steel a kiss I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ginga telling me the ambulance was here to take him to the hospital now. I kept Nile in my arms until the paramedics came hurrying in. one wanted to take Nile, so a carefully as I could I let him scoop Nile up and lay him down on the stretcher. I stood up with Ginga and followed them out. "My dad said he'll drive us to the hospital, if you want a ride?"

"No, thanks Ginga I'll walk."

"Kyoya-" Ginga called after me as I began my walk down the streets of Metal City. I kept my gaze turned down at the cement. How could Nile? He didn't even tell me. I could've punched them in the face for him, but then again I get why Nile wouldn't want to talk about it…

**_Time skip. The hospital_**

It was raining now, the sky was dark gray as I glanced out the window. Ginga's father was talking with the lady at the front desk, Ginga was talking with Benkei. Madoka and Hikaru had tried to cheer me up, but I shrugged them off, so they were reading the stupid magazines and chatting quietly. Tsubasa was sitting next to me quietly. "I know how you feel Kyoya." He said in a hushed tone only the two of could hear.

"Yeah right" I snapped with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"My younger sister died in an accident before I came here and joined team Gan Gan Galaxy. Now I'm not saying Nile's going to die, but if he does live you should be tanking him that showing him that you really do care."

"What are you talking about!?" I barked as quietly as I could.

"Nile's always been there for you as a great friend, but you just push him away; like everyone else. Kyoya, what I'm trying to say is that I know deep down you really care about him, just show him you do." Tsubasa leaned back in his seat, "Don't make the mistake I did when my kid sister died, I always shrugged her off for training or something stupid like that." Tsubasa ended the conversation there and closed his eyes. I scowled and looked at each of the dull white wall surrounding me, then to oak wood door separating me from Nile; my best friend in the world. I clenched my teeth and glared at each of the people in the waiting room, the ones I had never met and the ones I came here with.

I noticed a mother and father standing with a doctor, I looked down; they were in tears over their daughter. 'I really do take things for granted, don't I?' I asked myself. Things could be worse right now. I silently thank Tsubasa and push myself from the wall I had been leaning on, time to show Nile I do care.

The doctor stepped out of Niles room. "He's stable of anyone of you wish to see him."

"Go on Kyoya, you should be the first to see him." Madoka said and the others shuck their heads in agreement. I smiled on the inside, but scowled on the outside. Quickly, I walked to Niles room. I pushed the door open a gasped, slightly in relief and slightly out of pity. Nile was lying in the bed, he looked utterly miserable. The nurses had cleaned all sings of blood from his hair and skin. His bangs had been pushed to the side and his eye paint washed off also. I waited, standing In front of Niles bed for minutes, until I noticed him shifting in his sleep. His emerald eyes slowly opened and I took a deep breath and blurted out…

"Nile I love you!"

"Wh-What?" His dim eyes opened and he became confused. I felt my face warm up as a deep pink blush spread across my cheeks.

"Nile…I-I" my throat became dry and I couldn't say anything else. "Nile I should have been there for you, but why didn't you tell me you were being bullied and felt that way?" I said, trying to change to subject. I walked closer to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"At first it was because I didn't want you to think I was weak, that I could handle a couple of bullies. I wanted be as strong as you…"

"Nile" I bite down on my lip and slowly bent down to kiss the top of his head, "I like you for who you are, and just for the record I think you pretty strong on your own. Just tell me next time, okay?"

"Kyoya…" he sighed and smiled. "I love you too."

**Extended ending.**

"Kyoya!? What's up with my hospital bills? They should not be this high!" Nile looked at Kyoya alarmed.

"Oh wow, really. Pfft hospital these days…so expensive. Hehe." Kyoya rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kyoya why are the names of the three bullies on this list of expenses?"

"Well I went to "talk" to them and yeah….The families said they would press charges if I paid the hospital bills…Nile you really shouldn't band your head against the counter top…" Nile only glared. "Okay, okay I'll get a job."


End file.
